Endless Love
by Ryuusei-Risa
Summary: It's about Hilary loving Kai, but will he return her feelings? [Oneshot]. Review please


This is my first one-shot story, so please don't be so hard on me. I hope you'll enjoy it.

This is about Hilary and Kai. Will they ever find the words to tell how they fell to each other?

/Bit Beast Talking/ 

"Talking"

"Thinking" (AN) (Pov) 

Hilary was walking threw the park until she saw him…Kai. Hilary felt herself blush.

(Hilary's Pov) 

"_Why am I blushing? I haven't even talked to him yet, and he's not even looking at me."_ I thought angrily_. "What am I going to do? I have to walk past him?" _ I stooped in my tracks to think on what should I do?

I then noticed that his eyes were covered with his bangs. I couldn't just leave him here. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulders.

**(Kai's Pov) **

I was thinking about something, or better said about two people. I felt someone taping my shoulder, which snapped me back to reality. I turned around to face Hilary.

"_She's the last person I want to talk to." _

**(Normal Pov) **

"Hey Kai." Hilary managed to say to him. Kai only gave a grunt. "What's wrong?" Hilary asked. Kai didn't answer her.

Hilary was getting irritated now. " Kai." Hilary raised her voice now. " Leave me alone Hilary." Kai said coldly.

With that she walked away from him. Hilary turned around and said. "I hate you Kai." Hilary said sobbing. She then runs away to her home again.

Kai heard what she said but didn't say anything. He felt A little hurt inside.

**/Don't you think you were a little hard on her master/**

"Why? I didn't do anything." Kai said in a calm voice.

**/you told her to go away in a harsh voice/ **

"So, maybe then she'll leave me alone."

**/…/ **The phoenix was quiet now and left his master alone with his thoughts

**(Kai's Pov) **

" _I don't know what should I do?" _Kai thought. _" I don't' know who I should love…I was never taught how either. I could go tell Ray how I fell or Hilary?" _Kai thought again.

"Life can be though sometimes." Kai said leaning back in the bench. _"I like them both…but only one person can have my heart."_

**(Hilary's Pov) **

I was running as fast as I could down the streets. Tears were steaming out of my eyes. I stooped running when I was in front of my house and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand.

I struggled opening the door. I didn't want my parents to see me like this. So I opened the door and walked in.

" Hey I'm back." I yelled threw the house. " Hey Honey how was your day?" My mother asked. _" Should I tell or should I leave problems to myself?" _I thought to myself.

"… Great as always." I lied again… but this was for a reason, right? I went past my mom and went to my room.

When I got there I started crying again. I buried my face into my pillow, until I felt a hand on y back.

I looked to see who it was and it was my dad. " What's wrong? You said you were alright." He asked me. "I don't want to talk about it I want to figure it out myself." I said.

My dad left my room and closed the door behind him. After a while of crying I fell asleep on my bed.

**(Normal Pov) **(With Kai)

Kai was walking down the streets to Tyson's dojo. When he got there he saw Ray practicing with Driger.

"_Should I tell him how I fell? But what about Hilary?" _Kai thoughtKai walked up to him but stooped. Ray was walking towards him.

"Hey Kai." Ray said giving him a smile. Kai's cheeks went pink. Ray leaned closer to Kai almost their lips touching. When Ray leaned even closer Kai Pushed him back. (Sorry Kai and Ray fans)

" I'm sorry Ray… it's just that I got a lot on my mind." Kai replied. " I thought you liked me?" Ray asked Kai.

"…. I do like but there is someone else to." Kai said lowering his eyes. " Who?" Ray asked coldly.

"… I can't tell." Kai said. "Why!" Ray shouted at him. "OK! It is Hilary!" Kai shot back. "Happy?" Kai said lowering his voice.

" Kai… I didn't know you liked her." " Well know you know. I got to go." Kai said leaving him were he was.

**(Kai's Pov) **

" I don't' know why I just told him that I like Hilary? Maybe I should tell her?" I thought. 

**/ Yes master! Wise choice/ **the phoenix said happily

"Thanks Dranzer I should have listened to you in the first place."

**/yes you should have/ **Dranzer said playfully

" HEY!"

**/ Hurry master. Waste no time/ **

"Ok." Kai then hurried and ran to Hilary's house.

**(Normal Pov) **

Kai was running to Hilary's house and stopped in front of it. He rang the doorbell and her mother came.

"My I help you?" she asked. " I would like to see Hilary." He said blushing. " Hilary someone is here for you!" Her mother shouted into another hallway.

" Come in." She said and let Kai in the house. Hilary came out of her room, and when she saw him she went back in her room and slammed the door shut.

" Now Hilary that is not who to treat our guest." Her mother said knocking on the door. Hilary opened the door again and let Kai in her room.

" What?" Hilary asked coldly. "You have alright to be mad at me and I'm sorry." Kai said taking hold of Hilary's hand. She blushed as he did.

" I guess I could forgive you but you really hurt my feelings." Hilary said. " I'm really sorry I'm truly am." Kai said. Hilary let go of his hand and hugged him.

Kai was shocked at this but put his arms around her slender waist. " Thank you Kai." Hilary whispered. Kai smiled at the brunette in his arm. Hilary was sobbing on Kai's shoulder. He strokes her head in comfort.

Kai loosened is grip on her and kissed her on the lips. She had put her arms around his neck and he still had his arms around her waist, but he had pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching.

After a few seconds Hilary pulled back. "Why are you doing this? To torture me?" Hilary asked blushing.

"No… because I love you." Kai said only Hilary could hear.

" Kai. I love you to." With that Kai bent down and kissed her on the lips again.

The end 

Please review! Flames are more than welcome!


End file.
